A Peek into Cross Marian's Mind
by Iris Irine
Summary: A series of short stories revolving on Cross Marian's peculiar personality. Longer chapters behind. Ch11: In a desolate dark scary forest of Rumania. In a deserted train. They were alone in the compartment.
1. Titles or Names

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man (No matter how I wish I do) :'(

* * *

  
1. Titles/Names

Throughout his life, Cross Marian had been associated with many names, which most are better left unsaid. He was a general in the Black Order, a womanizer (according to his idiot apprentice and most people), the devil's incarnate (again, according to his idiot apprentice), drunkard, wife stealer (oh he love this one), a helpless debtor, and so many other names.

He argued to himself that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he was just so darn good looking or attractive in that case. The fault lies in the fact that most nice women were married or die quickly. Those husbands shouldn't have blamed him.

No matter how high and mighty he was (according to himself), he needed money to get by. And what could be more convenience than to just borrow the money and run? No one could catch him when he wanted to, not even the Earl.

And the rest? Probably because of his hedonistic behaviors. Pfft, like he cares what others think about him.

All in all, it cultivates to one thing. A bastard (he have his idiot apprentice to thank for this one).

Hey, if he was a bastard, he might as well be the damn greatest bastard in the whole universe. After all, Cross Marian believed in "always try to be the best you can be".


	2. Enmity or Animosity

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man.

Originally, I intended to make this as a series of drabbles, but it turned out longer than a 100 word story. So, here is another short chapter!  
I'll try to make the following chapters longer. Enjoy! :)

* * *

2. Enmity/Animosity

Cross was always constantly traveling from town to town, from brothel to brothel, from woman to woman. Not that he was complaining, he rather liked it. What he didn't like was the traveling he had to do lately. Cross was a free spirit, no mortal (or even immortal) entity could _ever_ deter him from his goal.

But one golden round golem might.

In fact, Cross Marian had been following Timcanpy around for some time now. He found it ironic, that the master is following the golem instead of the other way around.

He swore silently to himself that he would make the Fourteenth's successor (whoever he was) pay dearly for this. Oh, you'll see...


	3. Encounter or Confrontation

Disclaimer: D Gray-Man is not mine.

It didn't turn out as how I wanted it to be... I guess my spirit left me when DGM is on another hiatus. Please tell me what you think of this :)

* * *

3. Encounter/Confrontation

Cross Marian trod sulkily on the snow laden earth. The damn golem must be broken. He trusted the golem to do an important mission, not to stay in a circus, dammit! After a week of waiting, the notion of banging Timcanpy on a frozen tree (just to see if it was still functioning right) had never sounded as tempting.

Cross approached the circus to retrieve Timcanpy (besides he'd ran out of money to buy more booze and women). He had never thought he would ever come near one considering he absolutely despise circus.

What was it about circus clowns? Oh yeah, they're ridiculously annoying. He would prefer spending good money on women to men-using-thick-make-ups a.k.a. clowns. Speak of the devil, he saw one... Tch, what an eyesore—the fatso was wearing his clowning regalia and thick make up.

Cross immediately hid behind a tree to avoid being seen and nonchalantly observed the messy looking brat by the clown. Hey, he finally found Timcanpy. The golem was perched on a branch overhanging the two, intent on watching the unfolding scene below (and seemingly ignorant of his seething master).

The brat's sudden wail pierced the crisp air. As Cross watched the interaction in building curiosity, a hastily made promise came back to haunt his mind: _"Take care of Mana... If you do, I will return to his side.__"_

Dear lord! Was that Mana Walker? Cross figured the man must have literally gone nuts. Who would've thought a brother to a Noah would want to be a fatso Earl-like?

He could not believe his misfortune. Before, all he wanted was to find that golem then get at least two miles from this hideous place like avoiding plague, but now... Now he was doomed to follow a clown and his little brat.


	4. Karma or Kismet

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own DGM (or there would be no DGM hiatus).  
Thank you for those who have been reading this story and gave their reviews! I deeply appreciate it :D  
Here is the comparably long 4th chapter (compared to the previous chapters). Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

4. Karma/Kismet

God must be punishing him, if not why would the big man had him follow two pierrots clowning around? Cross had been keeping an eye on the odd pair of foster parent and child for three whole years now. Timcanpy would follow them closely while he tailed from behind.

So far nothing drastic had happened besides the incredible metamorphosis from ill-mannered brat to a well-mannered boy, and his deprivation for booze and women (he would make it up later). That and the increasing number of akuma around them. It was only a matter of time before the Earl got his minion on them.

Cross had lost count of the akuma he destroyed since entering this town. What was the point of counting when they were all level one anyway? At least threw in some level twos or threes into the mix and he might consider counting.

The Fourteenth must have known it would turn out like this, hadn't he? That was why he made Cross that promise. In a way it irked him, since that meant the Fourteenth was using him. Cross liked leeching off people, but not them on him. Despite his irritation toward the promise, Cross found himself oddly regretful when Mana Walker died. One more kindness was leaving this world.

Now Cross would have to do his main role in the Fourteenth's will. He walked slowly to the gravesite on the top of the hill, figuring the boy would want to take his time. What he didn't expect was Timcanpy zooming back and fluttering in panic around him.

"What is it, Tim?" The golden golem settled upon his arm and opened its rows of sharp teeth. A hologram recording of a fatman in a green coat with a strangely ornamented tophat looming over the tombstone of Mana Walker appeared on the air. Shit! Cross didn't even realize whether he had vocalize the curse or not. He was near panicking when he stumbled upon the graveyard while Timcanpy had gone back to the site faster than he could. The kid had better not gotten killed by the Earl... Cross had done too much to let all go to waste.

The sight which greeted him even from afar was blood curdling to say the least. The blood stained skeletal frame of the akuma was bent over the sobbing boy—screaming in rage and howling in pain. _"I'll curse you, Alleeen!"_ Before Cross could do anything, a blinding green light shone from the boy's gloved deformed hand. The boy's futile attempts at stopping his hand proved to be in vain.

_"Manaaa!!"_

And Cross heard it all. The last exchange of anguished words between the foster parent and son. All happened before the clock struck twelve midnight.

* * *

Ergh, not my best chapter. I couldn't show Cross' queerness. Sorry for that.


	5. Alleviation or Mitigation

**The 5th chapter is finally done! Again, thank you to all of you for reading :D  
Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man.

* * *

5. Alleviation/Mitigation

The small town was quiet, even the market in the middle of the town was almost deserted. Most of the people had packed their things and went inside to seek early shelter from the impending rain. Although those who remained weren't getting any progress with their packing as two people—a tall man wearing an expensive looking coat and an odd child with white hair following him, held their attention.

The general Cross Marian briskly walked across the road seemingly ignorant of the stares he got. The heaving child—his newly acclaimed apprentice Allen Walker was having troubles following the man's pace, but Cross wouldn't relent. Actually, Cross was trying to make his new apprentice snap. Why? The boy hadn't spoken properly ever since that night more than one month ago, so maybe if Cross managed to make the boy snap... Anyway, anything but this sorry excuse of a half-conscious-emotionally-unstable new apprentice. The boy was gonna ruin his charm if nothing was done.

They finally sighted an inn just in time before the torrential downpour started. Cross entered the threshold first, immediately reserving a room with two beds in it. Allen came in later than Cross, soaked wet from head to toe yet the boy didn't seem to mind it. Cross merely stared at him, clearly displeased by his latest antic.

The owner of the inn was eyeing the small boy worriedly. "Sir, he needs to change clothes otherwise he might get sick." Cross associated the woman's advice to maternal instinct. _Women..._

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Yet Cross found himself staring down at the boy in the privacy of their room. "Change your clothes, I don't like water puddles in my room." Tossing his luggage by the bed he added, "Clean the mess up after you've changed. I'm going to sleep." Yeah, no food, booze or women to enjoy today. He drifted to a light slumber while cursing the inn for having none of those facilities.

Cross jolted awake when lightnings thundered the sky. The rain had not let up even a bit and it seemed to be getting worse by the second. His attempt to resume sleeping failed when a quiet sobbing reached his ears. Dammit, how was he going to get a decent rest like this?

Although Allen was better than the first hellish two weeks, it was still trying Cross' patience. So far, all the advices his girlfriends gave weren't doing much good to fix his new apprentice. The boy still acted lifeless and cried all the time. If only he could find a way to ease the boy...

Wait, maybe he could. A smirk formed on his lips as he softly recited the mantra to call forth Maria. The last chain came undone and the beautifully dressed corpse emerged from the confines of the black steel coffin. He pointed to the unsuspecting boy. "Sing, Maria. Enter his head and ease him." He watched Maria sang as the sobbing quieted down and the boy finally slept peacefully, freed from his inner demons. Cross figured it was about time they got the rest they both deserved. Maria was sent back to her coffin when Cross was sure Maria had done her job on his new apprentice. Since the boy wouldn't be so much of a wreck from now on, he could finally start the "lessons" he had spent three years plotting.

The smug grin adorning his face changed to a bitter smile as he observed the innocent expression on his apprentice's slumbering face.

But for tonight, he would let him slumber in peace. It was the least he could do.

* * *

**I kept pushing two of the chapters I made early at the beginning to the back... I have to edit them again to make them coherent with the other prior chapters.**

**Okay, more work to do! And more fics to read... (Heheheh, reading and making fanfiction is a good way to vent out frustration from lack of DGM)  
And since tomorrow I'm free from school, I may be able to work on other fics too! Yay!**


	6. Wisdom or Profundity

**Yay, a quick update!  
This chapter has two titles due to the changes I made. It's also shorter than the previous chapter, sorry for that.  
Special thanks to ****_glon morski_ and ****_akahey_ for always reviewing (and urging me to make the chapters longer).  
Now, onto the story. Enjoy~**

Disclaimer: D Gray-Man is not mine.

* * *

6. Wisdom/Profundity  
Alternate title: _Hic Sunt Leones_

Tch, those debt collectors were on his tail again. He should have ran like he used to do, but his new apprentice was dragging him down. The several latest months' escapades had been narrow ones thanks to his new apprentice. At least the kid made himself useful by earning money.

"Oi, we're going." Cross Marian told his apprentice. Said new apprentice looked up from the glass he was wiping to stare at the his master confusedly.

"But Master, we just got here two days ago!"

"We're going."

End of discussion. If his new apprentice was smart, he would have stayed quiet and do as he was told, but no... Allen Walker had to open his mouth again,

"Why, master?"

That was it! His new apprentice just got himself promoted to _**"useless idiot apprentice"**_. Cross was going to bodily haul him out of the bar (where he'd forced his useless idiot apprentice to work in), when suddenly people—scary looking burly men, burst in through the bar entrance. Darn, too late!

"Why, Mr. Cross Marian, how nice it is to finally see you." One of the men said in a falsely nice tone. "I believe you owe us our money."

Cross was flippant. He looked at the shocked paling face of his useless idiot apprentice who was dangling on his hand. The gears in his alcohol induced mind started turning, and _voil__à_!—an idea was born.

"Oi, useless idiot apprentice." Allen Walker turned his head a bit fearfully to look at his master. "Might as well make yourself useful." And with an evil grin he threw the poor unsuspecting eleven year old boy to the horde of debt collectors. "Charge my debts to him. My useless idiot apprentice will take care of it."

As the debt vultures close in on Allen, Cross nonchalantly made his way out of the bar, blowing out circles of smoke from his cigar. He could hear the shrill voice of his useless idiot apprentice from inside the bar. He didn't seem to care that he'd just left his apprentice in the lion's den.

Just as the saying went: _"Mwana simba ni simba"_. Being a practical man, Cross simply put it into practice. Hell, if his useless idiot apprentice survives, he might even come out tougher, Cross thought smugly. Heh, the boy ought to thank him for this one day.

* * *

**  
Notes**

**_Hic sunt leones_ (There are lions here): A Latin phrase used by the Romans to indicate unknown places out of respect for the fierce warriors they encountered in Africa.**

**_Mwana simba ni simba_ (A lion cub turns into a lion): A Swahili proverb.  
**

**Thank you for reading. Please review :)**


	7. Misleading or Erroneous

**Finally chapter 7 is done! Whoa I did it—1,084 words (including title).  
Ah, I accomplished my self-assigned mission of making a longer chapter. Sure does feel good. Also. there's _no-more-school-hurray-the-the-final-exams-are-__finished__!_, I can seriously start focusing on my other projects too. Life sure is looking up.  
**

**Also, thank you for the reviews! I'd be happy if I get even more reviews for this chapter XD  
**

**Now, please enjoy reading and don't forget to write a review ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man**  
**

* * *

7. Misleading/Erroneous

The setting sun set its dim glow upon the earth creating a spectacular view. Cross Marian sat on a balcony, sipping his wine while watching the scenery. The hotel he was staying at was a fine one with lavish furniture and decorations, equal to its expensive price. And one poor apprentice suffered for his current enjoyment.

General Cross Marian was black-listed on most of the continent's debtor list. The red haired man was notorious for his _"borrowing and running" _ways, leaving Cross with two options; either running away from the debts he'd collected, or facing the trouble of paying the debts using the Order's account (but that would waste all of his efforts to stay hidden). But now he has a third option: pay the debts through someone else—namely his useless idiot apprentice, Allen Walker. Surprisingly, the boy managed to pay every bill Cross inundated on him somehow.

The last rays of the sun had long gone when Cross went out for a quick trip to the bar. He did a slight detour on his way and stopped by a shadowed alleyway, lighting a cigarette and then waiting for his useless idiot apprentice to appear. Cross had few money left, but that would soon be rectified. He would just snag his useless idiot apprentice's payment as usual. He would even bear the discomfort of the rotten smell coming from the trash can beside him.

His cigarette was halfway from burning out when he spotted the disheveled white haired boy stumbling across the street in an obvious display of extreme fatigue. Cross rounded on the poor boy who instantly cowered. Time for **step one**.

He grabbed the boy's collar and yanked him hard to face him. "Where's today's payment?" he demanded.

For a second the boy looked stricken before he handed out the money in contempt. Allen had learned that his master was a ruthless slave driver and he would stop at nothing to get the money the boy had worked hard for. It was better to give the money or face the consequence later (being punished for misbehaving by having to sleep in the stables with horses was worse enough, the odor was too repulsing).

Now on to **step two**. "Tch, you've been working the whole day and you got only this much?" Cross mocked.

Cross stared at the boy's indignant expression, his body language conveying utter boredom. He knew society was against taking advantage of a "defenseless little boy", but hell, pay back sure was sweet. And it's not like the boy was completely defenseless—his left arm was a deadly anti-akuma weapon (that had been activated only once), and a friggin' Noah asleep deep inside his subconscious.

"Then what about you, master? Ever since I became your apprentice you've never taught me anything remotely useful as an apprentice! You've never taught me how to destroy akuma, you only allowed me to watch on the side!" Allen snapped. His useless idiot apprentice suddenly seemed to have grown a back bone.

Cross was just about to say something when an explosion rang through the air. Screams and shrieks of terror and monsters were heard as several consecutive explosions followed. Even someone with the least bit knowledge of the hidden war could put two and two together and found the answer—what monster could it be other than akuma? None, except if you count the freaky smiling fatso and the Noahs.

He saw Allen turned his head to look at the direction of the cause of commotion. The boy's left eye had gone freaky red. So, the little runt understood the situation. Then...

"What an excellent timing." Cross hauled Allen off his feet. "Useless idiot apprentice, now is your chance. You want to exorcise akuma? Do it now."

"Eh? Master, you can't be serious?" the white haired boy asked weakly, clearly appalled by his master's intention. His face had gotten paler if that was even possible. "But I haven't learned how to—"

"I said _GO_!" Cross threw him out of the dark alleyway into the open road and straight into the path of three level one akuma. He watched as his apprentice tried in vain to activate his left arm. Of course his attempts were futile, the innocence absolutely would not respond to fear. Allen was forced to run from the rain of bullets because of it. Darn apprentice, how could he expect to fight akuma if he couldn't even activate his innocence?

Cross grabbed his prized possession, the golden gun Judgment—his anti akuma weapon, and drew it from its holster. He sent three bullets toward the three akuma, loving the lovely ringing echoes it caused. Three more level one akuma were destroyed with a deafening explosion, sending debris of metallic body parts everywhere (also sending Allen flying from the ground and hitting his head on the cobblestone street).

"Oi, useless idiot apprentice." Cross called Allen's attention, ignoring the dazed expression his apprentice wore. "You shouldn't have let any opportunity passed you if you want to be an exorcist." Those unblinking, glazed gray eyes were unnerving him (a bit). He knew that look—the same look the Fourteenth had when Cross had told him of his agreement on the promise, the look that said he completely believed his words as truth.

"Your workload tomorrow is doubled as your punishment. Get _more_ money." Cross snapped.

The boy's eyes widened in shock, replacing the glazed expression with shock. Cross silently sighed in relief to himself at the change. Giving his apprentice his trademark smug grin, he turned away from the scene and continued his walk to the bar. Allen was left alone to ponder on his words.

For the next several weeks, his useless idiot apprentice would be seen carrying a deck of cards with him wherever he went and returned late in the middle of the night. Cross didn't think too much of it, the boy probably had a lot of jobs to do. But after a month he finally decided to inspect his apprentice and found him in a shoddy bar, sitting at a table surrounded by men far older than him, gambling. There was the fact that his useless idiot apprentice seemed to be winning a lot of money, and didn't tell him anything about it (darn it, he would make sure the boy was sorry for this).  
_  
"You shouldn't have let any opportunity passed you—"_

Holy cow, the boy really did take his words to heart.

* * *

**Note:**

**This chapter isn't one of the chapters I've made from the beginning. I decided to post the other one as the eight chapter. So, how was it?**


	8. Tutelage or Charge

**Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews!**

**Here it is, the eight installment of the story. Please read and review :)**

Standard disclaimer apply.

* * *

8. Tutelage/Charge

His useless idiot apprentice was learning. Silently Cross Marian wondered how the snow haired boy could cope up with him. He had tried to invent various incredibly frightening (more like gruesome) exercising menu and tried every tactic in the book. Heck, he even had the boy do a half marathon while dragging Maria's steel coffin. Still, the damn boy was resolute.

Actually, his useless idiot apprentice gave him an unfamiliar sense of satisfaction. Not that he would ever admit it. Why would he ever? That would be a major reputation-kill.

Darn, he ought to create more interesting menu lest the boy got cocky. And he needed to do it pronto! All this thinking made him want to drink more. Speaking of which, when had he finished this bottle? Not a single droplet was left.

"Useless idiot apprentice! Bring me another bottle!" Cross ordered petulantly, knowing the boy could hear him. His apprentice entered his room with a bottle in hand not long after. Cross stared after his apprentice who had quickly scurried away from the room, probably to finish the extra chores Cross had given. At a glance, Allen Walker looked timid, but Cross was not one to be fooled so easily by outward appearance. Even if he dubbed the boy as his useless idiot apprentice, the boy was far from idiot.

He noticed that his useless idiot apprentice was already developing another twisted personality. He didn't mind that the other Allen Walker was shockingly devious and an amazing cheater (this one came as a slight surprise) and a smooth manipulator (after all the boy had an excellent tutor). It helped to get more cash on his wallet, plus it was incredibly hilarious seeing all those men and women fallen prey to his apprentice.

Maybe he should let this little devil develop...

The alcohol must be fogging his mind up. Yeah, that was the only explanation for these ridiculous thoughts. Why _should_ he care how the darn boy decided to be? Allen could choose to be a swindler as a side job for all he cared.

Heh, that would be a blast.

Cross wobbled to the only bed in the simple room (he needed to save money—his apprentice could sleep on the floor for now since there was no stable here) before he welcomed the blackness of passing out.

A rough shake followed by a tired whine of "Wake up, Master," disturbed his thoughts. His useless idiot apprentice was looking sourly at him now. "I've finished today's work. Can I go to sleep now?" True, the boy looked worn out and Cross even noticed the black rings under his eyes. Looking out the window confirmed that it was the wee hour in the morning. It would be wise to let the child rest.

But not so fast there, he wanted to give his useless idiot apprentice just a _little more_ push...

"Get your dirty hands off me, useless idiot apprentice." Allen immediately withdrew his hands as if electrocuted. "What a nerve you have, touching my coat with dirt smeared hands. I just had this washed—"

The last sentence seemed to have struck a chord with his apprentice. "I know!" his useless idiot apprentice cut off. "Who did you think wash the damn coat and do all of the work here? All you do was lazing around making more debts!" he was near shouting in the end of the sentence, chest heaving with the exertion.

Cross sighed to himself, he didn't have the time nor the will to listen to this. Cross pulled out a stone hammer from his coat's secret inner pocket. His apprentice turned eerily quiet when he saw the gesture.

"Useless idiot apprentice, I've decided." he drawled out.

Allen was slowly inching away from the man before him in fear. "Y-yes?"

Cross was sure that an evil smirk adorned his face by now. Advancing on the small hapless boy, he finally announced his decision, "Bad sapling needs to be cut down before it can grow!"

By now, his useless idiot apprentice's face had turned blue out of fear. "Ma-Master? What are y—"

And the oncoming impact of the stone hammer would become Allen's last memory of the day (and many, many more days after).

* * *

**Comparably short, huh? Bah, it seemed quite long in Notepad. Turns out it's only 710 words. Well, at least I've prepared a long chapter for the next one ;)**


	9. Intentional or Deliberate

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on another fic.  
Thank you for the previous' reviews, it help keeps me in high spirit to do this fic.**

**Here it is, a 1385 word chapter (including title). Enjoy~  
And please drop a review :)**

Standard disclaimer apply.

* * *

9. Intentional/Deliberate

Constant traveling was like inhaling tobacco for Cross Marian, so usual that he did not realize the impact it has to his useless idiot apprentice. Being raised in a circus, Allen Walker was used to traveling around all year long. But Cross' term of "traveling life" has a slightly different meaning to it.

For Cross, it meant staying from one place to another, running away from town to town to evade the savage debtors who were out for his blood (and money). His temporary domains usually included the word "inn". Allen would bowed his head, obscured his vision of his master and whoever the owner of the place they were going to stay at.

Naturally they got a lot of attention from people where ever they went. General Cross Marian wore the exorcist coat uniform and the half mask with a red cross painted on its eye, and the natural color of his blazing rust colored hair. Then the little child trailing behind him, carrying most of the luggage, has a disturbing scar and the most unnatural color for a child's hair—snowy white hair. Allen had grown used to the attention they got all the time, and had stopped shielding his face from view.

For the half a year Cross had acclaimed Allen Walker as his apprentice, Cross had always stayed in an inn. Now that he noticed his useless idiot apprentice was unperturbed by his appearance or people's stares, he decided that he no longer needed to hold back on his lifestyle. He would march to his patrons and lovers' houses.

Which was why they were now heading toward the better part of the city where large houses stood proudly erect, reeking of wealth. Cross watched in silent mirth the way Allen's expression changed from confusion to horror—thinking Cross was going to stay in an extremely expensive hotel and the debts that would follow. Close enough, but not correct. He was going to one of his rich lovers' house and stay for free (plus get some financial aid). But he wasn't going to break the news now, let the darn boy have his self inflicted mental torture.

How long had he waited for this time? He wanted to reach there quickly. It had been too long since he was able to fully relax and had everything taken care for. His lover in this city was an influential rich woman; he would really enjoy this stay. No doubt about that—his last stay here had been more than satisfactory.

"Ma-master? Where are we going?" Allen asked, terrified of his future prospects. Cross smirked.

"To an old friend's place." That was not the truth, but not a complete lie either. He strode forward ahead and stopped in front of the ornate gate of a large white-walled mansion. His useless idiot apprentice stared at his back in apprehension. Ignoring his apprentice Cross rang the bell and said something to the person who answered. The gates were thrown open almost immediately as a fine dressed woman who appeared from the gate in a calm gait.

"Cross Marian!" she greeted and gave the man a warm embrace. "It's been too long indeed since I last saw you." She retreated her hands and folded them demurely in front of her—a display of elegance Allen was unfamiliar with.

"I seconded that." Cross replied politely with a reserved smile on his lips, the picture of the perfect gentleman. The woman gave a pleasant laugh and allowed Cross to come in. Allen had been behind Cross so when he moved to come in, the woman finally saw the boy. She replaced her surprise with a pleasant look almost immediately, practiced in the expertise of composure.

"Oh, who is that boy, if I may ask?"

Tch, he would rather just get inside and engage in more pleasant things than answering. Cross didn't even spare the boy a glance before giving a clipped answer of "He's my apprentice." and disappeared into the large mansion. The woman smiled politely at Allen before allowing him to come in too. Despite the woman's niceties, Allen knew that he wouldn't be enjoying his stay here—Cross would make sure of that. Repressing the urge to sigh Allen thanked the woman for her gesture and followed on his master's trek.

The next day Allen was sent out to the city to look for work as usual. Cross still has lots of debts and he didn't hesitate to remind his apprentice about it. Allen didn't thought twice about the people whispering when he made his way, he assumed that they were all talking about his unusual appearance. Until a scantly dressed women beckoned him to come close from in front of a conspicuous building with bright red letters painted on it.

Allen flushed when he realized who the women were and what the building stood for. He stood petrified on the middle of the street, confused—if he ignore the women it would be considered rude, but he was still an eleven year old boy for lord's sake, there was no way he would go to something like that place (thankfully Mana had given him appropriate knowledge about it, and he knew for fact that his master provided a bad example—he would rather die twice than be like that devil).

The women cooed louder for him to come. Deciding to follow his panicked state of mind, Allen fled. He ran and ran until he was out of breath and leant gasping against a lamp post. In a bout of shock spurred paranoia Allen whipped his head around and saw several women approaching him. Allen nearly fled again until he realized that they were not the same women from before—but of the same occupation. They all had the same eager expression on their face.

The remaining color (mainly red) on his face paled considerably.

What was wrong with this town? They couldn't possibly expect an eleven year old boy to be the source of income for those kinds of th-things... Could they? It's against the law!

But one thing Allen Walker had learned under General Cross Marian's apprenticeship was that rules were made to be broken.

Throwing his last resolve to stay well-mannered to the wind, Allen let out a terrified shriek and ran like his heels were on fire. _"NOOOOOOOOO!!"_

The worst part was that the same things happened again and again to him throughout the city—those women would come and he would run, with the addition of the scary burly men Allen had immediately classified as his master's creditors. The news of Cross Marian (client and debtor) returning along with a white haired boy had spread fast like bushfire. It was Allen alone versus the gossiping society.

He returned to the mansion late in the night, worn out, utterly exhausted and penniless. Allen was greeted by an expectant Cross in the front room. After he finished recounting the summed up story, Cross eyed him with clear disapproval and proceeded to preach and mocked him mercilessly. All of his apprentice's petty tries of explaining the situation were given the no-nonsense-shuddup-right-now-or-else, effectively shutting the boy up and forcing him to listen to the harangue.

When he finished his verbal assault on his useless idiot apprentice he took a deep breath. The boy was really a useless idiot apprentice, but he served to amuse him this time. Cross gave one last jeer after a dramatic pause in his harangue, "So, how do you feel to be chased around all day? Do you think they still miss me? Particularly the women..."

Allen's eyes snapped wide at Cross, aghast. "Y-you knew! But, how—?" The glint in his master's eyes clearly show that he was enjoying this immensely. Finally today's events fell in place together inside the young boy's mind.

"You sent me on _purpose_! Darn—"

_Of course it was intentional, you dimwit._ "Mind your manners, you're talking to your master." taunted Cross. The boy was such a stickler for etiquette that he knew Allen wouldn't retort back. He watched in intensifying glee as Allen was left fuming with no other outlet. Watching his enraged useless idiot apprentice, Cross' grin got wider if that was even possible.

Oh, the merry joy of having the controlling upper hand.

* * *

**  
To Glon Morski: thanks for pointing out Allen's behavior from the previous chapter. I really forgot, so I toned it down in this chapter. Allen's last line was supposed to be more brash :)**

**By the way, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be updating less frequently now since I'm starting to write_ Figments_ (title may change in time). I love Angst!Allen fufufu (a little bit of morbidness is okay, I guess).**


	10. Prudence or Precaution

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I'm really tired and the darn writer's block is really hindering with my progress.  
*Sigh...* Hopefully I can finish the next chapter faster.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Please review this one too :)  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

* * *

10. Prudence/Precaution

Sometimes Cross Marian cursed the blessed green land they were given. In other times when he was enjoying himself (possibly with the company of fine wine, fine woman and an expensive cigarette) he would gladly revel in nature's undefeated glory. The alluring greeneries often make people worship Thy glory and lost themselves in the joy of being within God's creation.

But lines of trees and mountains obscuring his vision also reminded him of the fact that God's finest was also the deadliest. Nature could be as lethal as arsenic when one was careless enough for disaster to befall them.

Trees blocking the sight make many unlucky souls lost in their midst. And there's the fact that geological scenic places were natural death traps. Chasms, canyons, cliffs, you name it. Not to mention that during the night wild and dangerous animals ran about the wilderness. Nocturnal animals hunt during the night, duh.

Of course, none of the animals would dare get close to him.

What about his useless idiot apprentice?

Maybe.

His useless idiot apprentice was a constant problem in his night excursions. The boy was unaccustomed to the dark, loud, wimpy, useless and sometimes idiot beyond comprehension. Then again, Cross should've remembered that Allen Walker sometimes has the curiosity of a cat. The expression "cat got your tongue" just wouldn't suit the white haired boy with the cursed eye.

_"Master, why are you out in the woods so often?"_

_"Non of your business."_

_"But isn't it dangerous?"_

_"Don't tell me what to do, useless idiot apprentice."_

_"Is there any akuma in the woods?"_

Before Cross could retort, the boy continued his seemingly unending questions, _"But why would an akuma venture into a forest where there are no people?"_

The boy was a complete idiot, Cross surmised, how much denser could the boy be? Allen knew (and had experienced the worst firsthand) all of his trademark quirks and lifestyle, yet the idiot apprentice can't put two and two together and get a four?

In times such as these Cross would wonder, "Why did he give his agreement to the Fourteenth?! Why did he take this loud-mouthed kid as apprentice? Why didn't he just drop the kid at an orphanage?" He must have the patience of a saint (although others have never agreed with him on this matter), Cross consoled himself. He would endure this as long as the boy made his flamboyant lifestyle more bearable—translating as _"money making"_.

Which why Cross was now packing his things into his suitcase. He didn't have much possessions he brought along with him so it didn't take him long to pack. Taking out a wad of paper and a pen he scribbled something. It was the time to practice his calligraphy skills yet again. Peering over the result of his practice Cross decided that lack of practice didn't lessen his "style" one bit.

Heaving the suitcase over one shoulder Cross calmly traipsed out of the inn he was staying at. He'd left a note with his practiced calligraphy for his apprentice on the table. Time to get a move on.

When Allen returned from running errand for his master all he found was an empty pristine room (and an expensive one to boot), an empty wine bottle and glass, and a letter addressed to "useless idiot apprentice". Allen suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

His hand was shaking as he reached out to the folded paper. His bad hunch was proven true when he read the letter (with a fairly good caricature of the half masked red haired general at the end),

"_Waiting for you at the next town._

_Cross Marian_

_P.S. Don't forget to take care of the debts there first, useless idiot apprentice!_"

What kind of a man left a child behind to pay off his debts!? And this wasn't the first time it happened.

Allen had two choices left if he want to survive; the first was to work his bones off to pay his master's debts (which would give his master an immense satisfaction and Allen definitely loathed him for it), the second was to follow suit—after all a student takes after his master.

Remembering his previous experiences, the boy decided on choice two (he blamed his master for his misbehaviors)—run away. Shoveling his few belongings in a rucksack, Allen quickly fled from the inn. He didn't want to be forced work to pay his master's monstrous debts all the time, he nearly died of starvation, stress and fatigue the last time. Allen Walker could put the rodi slaves to shame.

Bolting through the townspeople and even knocking some of them off their feet ("I'm so sorry!") Allen managed to reach the borders of the town in record time. His practiced senses were telling him that they were near... He could feel the ominous aura growing thicker by the second. He needed to get out of the town to avoid from being caught by the numerous creditors right now. Or live to face the consequences (although he felt bad about doing this, it was a crime his master had enforced on him).

Allen lightly hoisted over the stone walls covering the whole town. All the works he'd done to earn money had left him lithe, agile and unexpectedly strong for someone of his stature and age. The boy headed to the woodland in hopes of loosing the chasers (he now had a complete understanding of his master's late night excursions). The foliage grew thicker and thicker as the boy trudged through the dirt path and steered away from the existing path as a result of sheer paranoia and redundant precaution.

Most people said that a boy would die of the dangers involved in being what civil society deemed as "a small defenseless child alone in the untamed jungle". Plus the setting sun also increased the dangers.

Said boy, Allen Walker—a host to a parasitic innocence, former street performer, apprentice exorcist and a debt payer, mentally scoffed at the thought (since scoffing was considered improper). He wasn't scared, he was nothing like what other people thought of him nor his master's ways of describing him (useless, idiotic, wimp, meek, filthy, two-face, bratty, girly, shorty, and so on). The thought made Allen rejected the idea of being scared with even more fervor.

Allen picked up his pace as the sun vanished from the horizon and he went deeper into the jungle. The creditor townspeople wouldn't dare to venture into the jungle, his escape would be successful. He wouldn't get caught! Anything to survive and screw that slave driver's scheme up, he thought decidedly. He could even endure the invasion of the ravishing mosquitoes and the twigs scratching his skin for that goal.

His face scrunched up in slight annoyance as he recalled the notorious Cross Marian and his infamous trade mark of shocking red hair and wide brim hat. It was all his master's fault, he could just imagine the red devil sipping his wine calmly with a cackling background. Urgh, he felt sick just by imagining it.

The young boy continued to grope blindly in the dark, still proceeding onward. He knew that his master probably have taken the same way as he was now (and that the general would then stay in an expensive hotel at the town across from this thick jungle). If his master went through it, then so could he. No matter if it was completely dark, he could take care of himself.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Allen didn't spend much of his time learning the surrounding terrain or geography like Cross did. He didn't have the experiences Cross had. He didn't know of the steep, dangerous cliff just right ahead, covered by the enshrouding foliage and bathed in the darkness of the night.

And fall he did.

It was with utter glee that Cross Marian came to retrieve him from his position the next day. Timcanpy had found the boy dangling from a thick tree's root when he didn't show up at the next town per the general's order.

Cross roared with laughter for the rest of the day—much to the boy's chagrin.

**Omake**

"Master, please help me!"

"Do you really like hanging from a tree so much? You shouldn't have underestimated mother nature again!" Cross replied gleefully in between laughter, still peering over the cliff to see the pitiful boy's beseeching visage.

"I-I didn't mean to underestimate or anything this time!" Allen retaliated weakly.

"Yeah, sure, sure, whatever." Cross waved him off. "You went off charging with _no_ underestimating thoughts what so ever." he quipped. He watched as the boy scowled.

"I didn't see that there was a cliff in front of me!"

"Did you?" he mocked lazily. "Hmm, maybe you should develop night vision like mine..."

"...Eh?!"

"Consider this as a part of your training, useless idiot apprentice."

* * *

**  
Note:**

**Rodi slaves: they are the slaves forced to build the 1430 km road from Anyer to Panarukan in Indonesia 200 years ago under governor-general Herman Willem Daendels' rule (Indonesia was under Netherland's rule for around 3 centuries). Originally known as the _Great Post Road _(Indonesian: _Jalan Raya Pos, _Dutch:_ De Groot Postweg_)_._ The road was built by manual labour!  
Rodi slaves are the equivalent of Romusha (slaves during Japan's short rule in Indonesia).**

**  
Remember the zombie ark during the HQ's move? This chapter was inspired from it.**


	11. Brouhaha or Uproar

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~  
Please don't forget to drop a review after :)**

Standard disclaimer apply.

* * *

11. Brouhaha/Uproar

The scenery was blurred. All he could see was the occasional blue-greenish flash of the sky amongst the thick foliage of the forest. The looming trees cast its shadows on the rapidly passing black metal of the train making the atmosphere more eerie than ever. A lesser man would have cowered in fear when he look at the situation Cross Marian was now experiencing.

In a desolate dark scary forest of Romania. In a deserted train. They were alone in the compartment.

They meaning he and his useless idiot apprentice. A queer boy with white hair and pentacle scar on his face. Well, Cross himself was quite a looker which explained the train's desertion.

No, he did not scare the people off the train (as much as he would like to admit it than the rather condescending truth). In fact, it was his companion that scared them all away (yes, can you believe that? Those blockheads thought that the idiot apprentice was more formidable than a general!). It didn't take much to scare them off, the train's direction was not a popular one from the beginning—and Cross suspected that it would be even more infamous now.

Cross let out an annoyed grunt. If only the boy was smart enough to avoid attracting attention to himself. The few people lining up for the train all gasped in shock the moment Timcanpy came out and started to flutter around the white haired boy's head (it didn't help that all eyes were already on them because of their appearances). Thanks to Cross's quick action assessment, situation number one was saved. Cross'd roughly snatched the golden golem mid air and shouted at the boy loudly about "his carelessness of not turning off the new toy" before whacking him on the head. Cross watched in contentment that Allen was vigorously rubbing at his newest addition to the bumps on his head, and the way some people sighed in obvious relief before sitting down or continuing on their usual hubbub activities. It was peaceful again for some time.

Then situation number two started. Cross should've remembered that life as a notorious exorcist general jeopardize his leisure time, meaning that countless akuma always round about his surrounding and attempted to take his life.

As if.

But he should've remembered that Allen was still a child recuperating from the greatest ordeal in his short life. Cross should've remembered those. Should have—could have—but he didn't.

Allen groaned and crouched in pain when stinging jabs of prickling sensation invaded his left eye and it turned to black with red rings circling his pupil. All eyes were on them again—humans and akuma. Not wasting another chance in diversion, the akuma evolved to their real forms and began to wreak havoc.

Lucky that Cross took care of the uproar efficiently and neatly. One of the neatest job he'd ever done, actually. His useless idiot apprentice also got to practice a bit, so Cross counted it as a plus to his marks. But the damage was done. The survivors were afraid of them and fled from the vicinity. Oh well, more room for him to stretch his feet on the bench. Fortunately the train ride came soon after and they board the train as soon as it arrived.

Cross silently hope to elude the chance of the train ride to their destination being erased from the map. It would cause him trouble if that were to happen. But the spreading rumors of vampires and scary-human-destroying-monsters in Rumania could do wonders to the transportation business.

Mental note to self: give a more severe punishment to Allen for the potential trouble he could cause in my next planned traveling itinerary to Romania.

The useless idiot apprentice should enjoy his stay with the cargoes in the stock railcar while he could.

* * *

**  
Okay, sorry for the short chapter.**

**This chapter was kind of TBC to the next chapter unlike the others. The real thing will begin in the next chapter.**


End file.
